The Mask He Wears
by NeonGhost1996
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't as stupid as we thought? What if it was all pretense? Hidden behind his "happy idiot" mask? Well, here you'll find the deepest inner thoughts of naruto,how he views the world and who he truely loves. Rated M for later possibilities
1. Chapter 1

****Revised Version****

Though many tales start with an unrequited love and end with a returned one, I never believed it would happen to me.

**"Flashback"**

"Look! I drew this for you!" Screamed Sakura, blushing furiously. It didn't take a genius to find out who she was talking to.

Standing a few feet behind her, I looked to the left of the egotistical bitch I used to love and as expected, saw him. The person I loved with all my heart. Everyone thought I still loved Sakura, but no one knew how wrong they were.

He took the sheet of paper, looked at it for a few seconds, crumpled it and threw it onto the floor. Seeing all of her effort destroyed right in front of her face, Sakura's legs shook and she fell to the ground in shock, tears staining her face. I walked up to her, playing the nice guy, wanting to cheer her up, but as I patted her on the back and was about to say "it's ok, you'll get other chances", she punched me in the face and screamed, " This is all your fault Naruto! I'll never speak to you again!"

She then ran away, leaving me with a bruised face and another hole in my heart, which was gradually growing larger. I shouldn't have tried to cheer her up. She had never changed. Always noticing Sasuke and never caring about other people's feelings. I wonder what I ever liked about her.

I stood up, facial expression turning from pity to an emotionless mask. As I walked on the path back to the classroom, Kiba was there waiting, with an everlasting smile enough to blind the gods. I had no choice but to hide my true feelings behind this cheerful mask, the one I used to get away from reality, to pretend to be a happy idiot, to keep everyone happy. Little did people know, that mask was the complete opposite of how I truly felt.

**"Now" (graduating from academy)**

"YAY MOM DAD YOU CAME TO SEE ME!" "Congratulations on graduating son, I'm proud of you!" "Good job making it to the world of ninja, do your be-"

I didn't stay to hear the end of that sentence. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away from the crowd, feeling even more depressed than usual. As I walked past, all the adults turned away from me after the usual treatment of spiteful glares and whispers to their children to not come near me. I sat on my own personal swing and went into a trance. I had just found out 2 days ago the reason why everyone avoided me. I was the kyuubi host. After discovering this from Mizuki, it completely changed my view of the Yondaime. No more was the man whom respected greatly. He was no hero. He had put a curse on me, one which could never be removed. He was the one who gave me this fate. Of all people, why did he choose me? Couldn't he have chosen someone else's life to ruin? With this, the forth became the person I hated the most. Truthfully, it was a pity that he died while cursing me, because if he was alive to this day, I would kill him myself, with my bare hands.

Iruka sensei called out for us to come in, so the crowd disbanded and left me alone in the courtyard. I stood up, slowly dragging my feet, forcing them to go forward, into the room with loud cheerful laughter. One foot away from the door, I concealed my feelings, and put on the perfected poker face i achieved after the last 9 years of abuse. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you all fail and go back to the academy because I, Naruto-sama will kick your ass! " As usual, I was greeted by his oh so lovely fan girls, which were along the lines of, "Shut up Naruto!", "God, you are such an annoyance!" and _ahhh my favourite one_, "Do you know how much you are disturbing Sasuke-kun right now? His ears might get damaged so shut up you moron!"

I just grinned through it all, claiming it was because it was the truth. Due to this, I received the general beating of the barbaric people who could actually call themselves women, and ended up sprawled on the floor, bruised and unable to move. Of course, that wasn't actually the reason why I did that. It was because I wanted to capture the attention of my him. Sasuke. He gave me a glance, smirked, got up, and walked to me. I held my breath, forcing my blood not to rush to my cheeks and break the mask. "What do you want** _teme_**? Huh?" "You are such a weakling. You got beat up by that lousy bunch of girls?" he sighed. "What a loser. Heh. But i guess I have you to thank for shutting them up. Their stupid screaming was getting annoying." I opened my mouth, ready to give a comeback but no words came out. I didnt know what to say. _Should i thank him..?_ But before i could utter another word, he walked back to his seat, and once again was drowned in a sea of screaming fangirls.

Deciding that my reaction was a bit suspicious, I stomped over, stood on his table and crouched down, glaring at his face at a close distance. He instantly returned my gaze while inching a bit nearer, as if looks could kill. I felt a push behind me and a person saying "oops are u oka- woah.". Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him. I, Uzumaki Naruto was actually kissing him. Sasuke Uchiha. I pulled back immediately. I had to. Or else I would have craved for more. I looked ahead, seeing Sasuke's face turn pale. I forced a disgusted expression, and swore repeatedly, until I was sure everyone was convinced. Sasuke just continued staring blankly at the ceiling. Behind me I could hear people cracking their fingers, and suddenly a murderous intent rose. I spun around, expecting the worst. "NARUTO! HIS FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" screamed the fan girls in unison. "B-but its not like i wanted to!" I attempted to escape the horde of angry pubescent girls but to no avail. They cornered me and proceeded to beat me. And I let them. With no resistance whatsoever. If I actually bothered trying, I could easily beat all of them, as my own harsh training did have results over time. Truthfully,my reply to the girls was anything but the truth. I actually enjoyed it. After they were done, I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants, smiling and convincing everyone that i was fine. As usual, I hid my feelings behind a mask as the "happy idiot" everyone expected me to be.

"Alright, settle down now. It's time to announce the teams," said Iruka sensei. "Team 10! Kiba, Hinata and Shino! Team-" I stopped listening. I looked out the window, daydreaming about what happened a mere few minutes ago. "Finally the last team. Team 7! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! "

I snapped out of my daze. _"What…?"_

**A/N:**

**Naruto's voiced thoughts are in itallic, and so are some of the actions.**

**Btw this is a revised version, and I'm sorry for not updating for so long. *hides in a corner begging for mercy* **

**But you can expect me to update during this summer because i finally finished all my exams. :)**

**NeonGhost**


	2. Chapter 2

**B.--- THANKS. This was ma first fanfic so I wasn't sure how I would do. So THANK FOR UR SUPPORT!!!**

**Shadow-winged-drag0n---thanks ur ma first reviewer!**

**Obscure Omen: ill try to follow your rules now. Except I'll still use capital for fan girl screams. And stop saying I'm unoriginal.**

**Sasukereplica—THANKS U PWN.**

**BTW. I made Naruto and Sasuke good friends here. So sasuke's a BIT out of character, which is less annoying and actually listens.**

"_What..?"_

"AWW MAN. WHY DID I HAVE TO BE WITH NARUTO?? U'D BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING ON ME AND DON'T ANNOY SASUKE KU-……." screeched Sakura continuously not even 8 seconds after he announced the teams. I ignored her, deep into my own thoughts. I was in the same team as…Sasuke..???? But…how? Why? "…HEY NARUTO ARE U EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I SAID-"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH. WHY CANT U GIVE ME SOME PEACE AND-" I stopped. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I had let my mask slip. The one I thought had been perfected. Guess this proves yet again how my beloved could easily mess up my thoughts. I tried to follow up by saying "uhh…uhhhh….. sorry Sakura-chan…..I was a bit cranky….forgive me please?"

Sakura continued to stare at me for a few more seconds, then gave me what seemed like a forced smile and said," ah….ye…..sure…Naruto…" and walked away silently. I found this behavior quite strange, as I would normally expect her to start screeching and beating me up. I was about to follow her, to comfort her and apologize again as I felt bad about it, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I could turn around, the person said," Thanks dobe. She finally shut up. Don't feel bad. She totally deserved it." I realized. I didn't have to turn around. I could recognize this voice from a mile away. It was definitely ..him. Then he kicked me. Hard. Ow. " Oi dobe. Let's go. We gotta go find our new sensei." Then he got up and walked into the classroom we were assigned to. Sakura and I soon joined him, after I complained how painful my ass was from his kick. That was the faithful day where everything changed, where we met our sensei, and where we began our lives as fully fledged ninjas.

"Hi. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes..i don't want to tell you. Ok . Emo boy there. You're up next." "Names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like fangirls and.. there is a man I want to kill. The future is not where my dream lies." "Ok. Next up. Sakura." "My names Sakura Haruno, and I graduated from the TOP of my class," Sakura then gave a flirty smile to Sasuke, who only ignored it and continued looking bored." My likes…heeheheheheheh. *glances at Sasuke* My dreams…HEHEHEHEHEHEH *glances at Sasuke again* And lastly, my dislikes…hmmm. OH I GOT IT. NARUTO." I pretended to look hurt, when actually I didn't really care at all. It was what Sasuke had said that disturbed me. The future is not where my dream lies? It's obvious that he wants to kill his brother but…does that mean he doesn't plan living on after? _What if-_ . I couldn't get to the end of the thought as our sensei bonked me on the head then and said," Oi. I've called your name 3 times Mr. Dead last. Now why don't you tell us your views."

"ah oh ok. Keep your knickers on. My names Uzumaki Naruto, and I wanna be hokage someday-ttebayo! My likes are ramen (and Sasuke I added to myself) and my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for the noodles to get ready."

"Ok guys, now we're going to have a test. If you pass this, you stay as genin. If you don't, you stay at the academy. All clear?" said Kakashi, with a hidden smirk on his face, while seeing the genin look up at him in shock.

Hmm…so if I don't pass this I have to go back to the academy? Well I'd better not act like an idiot and actually use my power this time.

"The aim is to grab the two bells I have around my waist. You have until the end of this day to succeed. And before you ask why there is only two bells when we have three people, it's because there only are two. And the one who doesn't get a bell, fails. Understood? "

Me and my team mates nodded, me eager to start the task.

"Well, ok. THREE. TWO . ONE. START."

I hid immediately in the nearest tree. This was no time for jokes. I had to be serious. No more happy idiot mask for now. I did not want to return to the academy for another year. I scanned the location, spotting Sakura and Sasuke in the nearby bushes. I took a kunai out, and glinted it in the sunlight, letting my beloved know where I was so we could have a co-operated attack. At his nod, I jumped out of the tree with my kunai, ready to attack Kakashi head on. He spotted me right away, though I would expect no less from a jonin. He dodged my attack, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards and crashed into a tree. Ow. That hurt. Time to use my new jutsu.

I whispered to myself" Kage bunshino jutsu" and created three clones. I commanded them in my head, and sent one out to fight while I hid in the trees once more.

Kakashi saw my clone approaching him and brought his kunai out, ready to fight. My clone attempted a punch, but it was useless against the jonin. He flipped him over and threw him onto the ground. Before it poofed away with a shocked expression on Kakashis face, I screamed "HERE'S A CHANCE. GO SASUKE."My love dashed out of the bushes, aimed at kakashi and released his jutsu. "KATON: GOKYAKU NO JUTSU" and sent out a fire ball hurling towards kakashi's head. The shock of learning two fresh genins knowing jonin level techniques was evident on kakashis face, while he dodged Sasukes attack abruptly. Sasuke lunged at the bells, fingertips away, but Kakashi merely dodged and sent Sasuke tumbing onto the ground. By the time Sasuke got up again, Kakashi was gone.

I jumped down from the trees to reunite with Sasuke. "Oi. Teme. You let him get away! We were so close! By the way….where's…Sakura-chan?" Sasuke stared back at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What? I thought she was-"A scream interrupted his reply. We both looked at each other and knew what had happened. "Sigh, Sasuke…do you think we should save her or get the bells first?" "Leave her alone. I don't care as long as I pass." Truthfully, me neither as long as Sasuke was safe. Heck. I wouldn't even care if the egotistical bitch died. But well. Without her we wouldn't be a genin team so…. "But teme, since it's almost one o'clock, why don't we return to eat lunch first. To keep our strength up, ya know? Then afterwards we can save her." "I'm tired anyway so sure dobe."

We started walking, and by then I just realized I was alone. With SASUKE. My heart thumped loudly, my anxiousness increasing by the second. I hoped he couldn't hear it, because if he found out I loved him, he would definitely stay away from me….

"Oi dobe u ok? Your face is red" said Sasuke, placing his hand on my forehead. "..uh… Yea I'm fine….," My blush was intensifying by the second. Stop touching my forehead! After what seemed like an eternity for me but actually only 5 seconds, he let walked on in complete silence, my imagination going wild.

When we finally reached the site, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I was going to DIE for a second there! My heart was thumping like CRAZY. I heard a snicker rise behind me and felt a tap on my shoulder. "Dobe. Look. Seems like we have to save her after all."

I looked up and received an extremely big urge to laugh. THE. Sakura Haruno. The one who graduated at the top of the class. Was tied to a stump. With the words MY NAME IS FOREHEADGIRL written on her forehead.

**Haha I had to add that in. I felt like it. XD**

**Sorry there wasn't much narusasu in here. Couldn't think of much fluff while they were fighting. I'll do more in the next chapter. I'll update in the next 3 weeks, sorry cause I have end of year exams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone sorry about delay, I was so caught up in exams I forgot to update, then afterwards I went on holiday and I didn't have internet access for so long so I'm really sorry about leaving you guys hanging. Well enjoy.**

After a few seconds of taking in the sight before me, I managed to speak.

" Hey look what the cat dragged in! I wonder what it is....hmmm....OH LOOK its our long lost teammate! How have u been?Long time no see! " That was it. I couldn't stop my laughter erupting from my lips any longer. Only one word was able to describe the sight before me.

Hilarious.

It was just so funny! Seeing THE Sakura, tied to a post, looking all defenseless, with THOSE words on her forehead.

Anyone who knew her who saw this scene would have laughed their asses off.

After my 8 minute laughing fit, all the time ignoring Sakura's cold glares, I finally calmed down and was able to ask.

"So...how did you get caught?" Sakura continued to glare at me for a few moments more until she finally sighed and explained.

"Well after getting separated from you guys, I went to look for Sasuke-kun to protect him from harm,"

I snorted a little at that. I mean, he's Sasuke...if he couldn't beat his opponent, what made her believe that she could?

"-harm. I heard shuffling behind me and saw Sasuke-kun covered in blood....which I now know was Kakashi,but anyway. I rushed over to "Sasuke-kun" to check if he was all right. When he finally raised his head to reply all he said was the word "Gotcha" and knocked me my consciousness returned I was already tied to the stump, and after about 15 minutes you two came."

Then Sasuke spoke. " Well...since we're reunited anyway, let's have lunch first and discuss our plans to defeat Kakashi. But according to this note," Sasuke lifted his hand. The text was now visible to all of us. "we're not allowed to give HER food."

"Dear Blondie and Duck butt," Sasuke began to read aloud, a frown forming on his face." I trust you both not to let Sakura have any food as this is punishment for being unable to detect the simple henge I made. Remember, if you disobey my orders, you will fail. With love, your awesome sensei."

" So….let's eat." Sasuke said, taking the lunch boxes on the stump and passing me one. I reached out to take it, but my hand brushed his and I let go sharply, a blush forming on my face. The lunch box fell to the ground, ruining it, gaining me weird looks from both my teammates. "Oh..whoops…sorry guys…" "Great job dobe. Now you have no lunch either. And before you ask, no I'm not sharing." I pouted at Sasuke after regaining my composure, then we proceeded to sit next to the "Sakura stump" as we now called it.

Sasuke started eating his lunch, leaving me to ponder in my thoughts_. How could I have made that mistake!? And I wasted a perfectly good lunch too…..what should I do…that was so embarrassing! _I looked down on my hand, the place where I touched him, and immediately started blushing again. _His..his hand felt really warm……I wouldn't mind touching it again… _

"-be.-obe. DOBE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" A loud yell interrupted my thoughts. I turned to my right facing the owner of the voice. "Yea Teme?" " Well..since we have to face this trial together….leaving you weak and hungry isn't the best option…so…uh…..do you want some of my food dobe?"

I continued staring at him for 10 seconds, eyes wide. _What? Did he just…_Sasuke started blushing unexpectedly. " Ah..uhh….stupid question. If u didn't want any then uh…FINE. Hmph."_Wait what? OH. _" Noo TEME. I WANT LUNCH. WHO SAID I DIDN'T. NOW GIMME SOME." I snatched the lunch box away from him, taking chopsticks and all. _I hope that didn't blow my cover…that was close just now…_ I looked at the lunch box in my hands for a few seconds. One thought instantly made my face bright red. I'm….going to eat Sasuke's lunch box. That means…an INDIRECT KISS??? My face turned even brighter, red enough to rival Hinata's. _What was I THINKING?? _

" OI . Earth to dobe….couldya hurry up and eat? I'm hungry too!" I gulped. Nervousness racked my body as I brought the chopsticks nearer to my lips. _Here goes! _And I ate it.

"Hmm….pretty good. No where near as good as ramen though….would've been better if teme didn't eat it but ah well.." I ate a few bites more then passed it back to him. Truth is, the fact that Sasuke ate it once before made it all the better. If I counted this time too that means..we've kissed twice! This revelation hit me with full force. Unable to control my blush no more, my face turned crimson. _When did I start loving him so much? When had it become so strong that I would obsess over a little thing like this?_ Shaking my head, I finally managed to dismiss all thoughts of the second "kiss" and turn back to face my teammates. We sat there for a while in complete silence. Then Sasuke got up, looked around a few times, then quickly offered Sakura some food. "ARE YOU NUTS TEME? WE'D GET KILLED BY KAKASHI IF HE FOUND OUT!" "Well if you sit and think a little dobe, you would notice that if we left Sakura starving and depleted from energy, it wouldn't be beneficial to us either and she'll slow us down. Now come and help me feed he-" Sasuke never managed to end that sentence. Kakashi had returned. And he looked angry. No, that wasn't the right word to describe it. Kakashi looked FURIOUS. "Duck butt," he began slowly," Did you not. I repeat. Did you not. See. The note."

I gulped. His killer intent was so strong. But I could not let my beloved take the blame alone. " Blame it on me Kakashi-sensei! We weren't going to give her food but she just looked so hungry and we wanted to work better during the afternoon as a team! So don't blame Sasuke it was my fault too!" Kakashi's expression didn't change. " Was it so important that you had to break the rules that I gave you? Alright. For this, YOU ALL-" I shut my eyes. I knew what was coming next. I prepared myself for the despair but what followed after shocked me. The killer aura dispersed and I opened my eyes, seeing Kakashi's face with a smile. "-pass."

_Huh?_ All three of us looked up at him with confused expressions. _We passed..? .....oh. WE PASSED! _It took our brains a little longer to register in our brains before we all started screaming in excitement. After the happy laughter died down, Sasuke asked, "Why didn't we fail? We disobeyed your rules.."

Then Kakashi spoke." Ninjas who break the rules are trash, but ninjas who abandon their teammates for those rules are lower than trash. You have now all passed the test. Congratulations. Now meet me here for our first mission tomorrow. Well then, see ya."

With that, Kakashi poofed away.

Us three just stared at each other, unable to take in what just happened. Sakura broke the silence by asking sheepishly " Um…can someone untie me now?" Of course, I didn't want to but seeing as my mask provided acting like I loved her, I jumped at the chance of helping Sakura. " Sure Sakura-chan I'll do it right away!" I yelled, cutting the ropes loose with a kunai. After that, we walked back to town together and Sakura bid her farewell with a cry of I LOVE YOU SASUKE. SEE YOU TOMMOROW.

We stood there a while longer, the silence growing longer and longer. This was my chance! I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. "Sa-Sasuke..no I mean TEME, ya wanna get some ramen before we go home? My treat."

All Sasuke replied with was a smirk and a hnn. _Wait he accepted? HE ACCEPTED! WOOT. _With that, we went to the ramen bar and ate, and in the process we managed to start having a ramen contest, and whoever who lost had to pay. I laughed when Sasuke finally gave up with a groan and payed the bill before it became too expensive. After that we went our separate ways and went home. I loved these peaceful times I could spend with my beloved. I wish these times could last forever.

Little did I know at that time, the events tomorrow would make a drastic change in both our lives.

**A/N: Come on pepo! Review more and i'll update faster. Simple as that. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Im sorry im not updating quick but i can assure you i am working on it and it wont take long to finish the next chapter. **

**The reason why i put this A/N up is :**

**VOTE FOR THE POLL. I need your opinions for the later chapters so this is drastic. **

**You can find my poll in my profile, so please vote!**

**Thanks for all ur support, **

**XDXDXD**

**NeonGhost1996. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. Took too long. Had some writers block and a lot of homework. Sigh. *sweatdrop* Now ONTO THE STORY! :)**** Enjoyyyy **

**NG**

**OMG I JUST REALISED I DIDNT DO A DISCLAIMER TILL NOW! K then here it is Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Naruto Characters belong to me. They are all Kishimotos. And obviously, if i owned it, i wouldn't be here writing fanfiction now would I.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep. BEEPBEEPBEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEE—CRASH._

"Argh…," I thought. I sat up groggily from my bed, rubbed my eyes and yawned. My head turned to the window. I glared at the sun. Why _did it have to be so sunny? Gehh… _I turned back to my I realized.

"Aw not again!!!!! It's the FIFTH alarm clock this month!! Stupid enhanced reflexes… no thanks to you Kyuubi. None at all." _**Well kit, good morning to you too. You seem supercheerful today. Ahh, what wonderful weather! Especially the sun.**_ I rolled my eyes. Even without seeing him, I could tell Kyuubi was smirking. Sigh. This was how life was like with a stupid sun loving fire demon in you. _**Oi. Kit. I heard that. **__Yea yea kyuubi. Now. What time is it? My alarm clocks busted again so…__** Sorry kit. We demons don't really care. We live for thousands of years anyway. An hour is nothing to us. But just for the record, it's 10. I saw the clock before you killed it.**_

_Oh shit. _I was half an hour late. Crap. I threw on my hideous orange tracksuit in a matter of seconds and opened the door. I stopped. Well, no surprise there. More rubbish on my doorstep. Just like the usual. Great. An emotionless expression fell upon my face. My mask slipped off. _Stupid Konoha citizens… just let me live in peace… _ But there was no time left to scorn. I was late. And that was a fact. I snapped my fingers and the rubbish pile went up in flames. Stupid people underestimating me. I have the power to kill them all. I even have a demon in me. Why they don't fear that was still a mystery to me.

I kept the thoughts on hold. I had to get moving. Or face the wrath of "my love" Sakura-chan._**Though she's your bitch to play with kit, don't ever call her your love. Even as a joke. Foxes mate for life kit. Take it seriously. **__Yea yea kyuubi, sorry. My bad._ I made a handsign, and poofed into smoke, leaving leaves fluttering everywhere. In an instant, I was in the forest next to the clearing.I suppressed my chakra signal, making it seem weaker and more "happy idiot" Naruto level. No one knew how much I was capable of, except for the Kyuubi. No one did. Not even Sasuke.

I walked out of the forest, and spotting Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the training logs, I screamed a happy "Good morning" to the "lovely" Sakura-chan. Of course, as usual, I let her beat me up, since I was ever so weak as dead last. I got up from the floor, and ignoring Sakura's rants on how I was late and blah blah blah, I said good morning to my real love, Sasuke. He replied with a hnn, a nod, and a faint smile, acknowledging my appearance. Wow. He was sexy with no expression but he's sexier with a smile. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, but I suppressed it. I could not let him find out my true feelings. I had to retort or it would seem out of character for "Naruto Uzumaki".

"Oi teme! Reply with ACTUAL words other than hnns." _Now for some sarcasm and pouting. "_ Teme… it hurts my feewings. Wahhhhhhhh!!" When I finished "crying", I looked up to see his face. Strange. He was just staring at me with no expression whatsoever. Finally, after a few seconds, he walked towards me. When he was walking past, I thought he was just going to ignore me, but just a mere second before he passed me completely, I heard him whisper. "Morning dobe." My blush intestified right away. No way. No way. He took me seriously. _**Ahh, the minds of the innocent! Makes me think of the first time I had sex….**_ My blush went crimson red. _Kyuubi, not helping here. I do not want to hear…about your s-s-se-sex life okay? I..I'm only f-fourteen so don't tell me! __**Hmm? What are you talking about? Who's the one who does THAT in the shower screaming the Yachiha's name? Who was it again tha-**__ OKAY OKAY STOPPPP. One. I do not scream his name. I simply…say it. And two. I don't…do ..That. It's just…stress has nothing to do with him at all. And three. His name is Uchiha. Get it right Kyuubi. Geez. Now stop embarrassing me or I will make your home in my stomach a bathtub. Yes kyuubi. A bathtub. I can control the appearance of your domain. __**KIT. DON'T BE HASTY. IM SORRY. I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TAKE A BATH. I'm sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorr-**__ Ah I see you've learnt your lesson. Good. Talk to you later Kyuubi, I can feel my idiotic sensei's chakra force getting nearer. Why the heck's he so late anyway? I got here 35 minutes late already. _

"Hey Sakura, Teme, Kakashi's on his way." I said. Sakura and Sasuke both stared at me. " And…how would you know that you ba-" _Oh shit. I forgot. I made myself fail chakra sensing in the Academy. Crap. I forgot. _"…ka?-Your chakra sensing skills sucked in the Academy. There's no way you're rig-" Sakura was cut off. Kakashi had arrived. She stared at me. I had to come up with an excuse. And fast.

"Sakura-chan, I was guessing! I mean since 45 minutes already passed so I just assumed that he would be coming by now…" Sakura kept staring. And no wonder she did, cause that was one of the worst excuses I made in my life. Great. Sakura continued staring until her eyes finally brightened with a self made conclusion. "Oh of course you knew Naruto! Sasuke-kun must have told you! Oh isn't that right Sasuke?" She proceeded to latch onto his arm right after, going on and on about how great and wonderful Sasuke-kun was because he was an Uchiha. I growled at her internally. _Stupid Sakura...Get your hands off my Sasuke!_ Sasuke sighed and ignored her. But I knew that this wasn't over. He did not fall for the excuse. He wasn't as simple minded as Sakura.

He turned around, glanced at me for a second, and his gaze returned to Kakashi's arrival. _Crap. I think he's suspicious……._ My whole body felt anxious. None of Kakashi's words were registering in my brain. _What if he finds out? If he pryed further he might find out about Kyuubi and that would lead to him doubting me and then he'll ignore me and then he'll hate me and then I'll feel sad then I'll- __**Kit. Incoming.**_ "Good morning Mr Dead Last! " I felt a fist connect with my head. "Ow!" I yelled. I looked up. Kakashi was right in front of me. "Did you hear anything I just said Naruto?" I froze. Oh crap I wasn't listening. I paused and stared Kakashi right back into his face. After a while, he finally gave up, sighed and repeated. "We will be meeting our client at the Konoha entrance in the next half hour. Our mission today is to escort this man," He showed us a picture. "Tazuna, back to the village of waves. He has hired us to protect him, so to keep the proud Konoha name, we will do all we can to make sure he gets back safe and sound all right?" I nodded. Seemed easy enough. Now onto the farce. "KAKASHI SENSEI KAKASHI SENSEI WHAT LEVEL OF MISSION IS THIS? PLEASE BE AT LEAST C PLEASE BE AT LEAST C PLEASE BE AT LEAST C PLEASE BE AT LEA-" "Shut up Naruto. Yes this is a C class mission," Kakashi began. I pumped my fist up into the air, showing my fake excitement. "Don't get too excited though, as having a higher rank mission just means your responsibility is higher. All right. Time to get serious. Is everyone ready?" Sasuke, Sakura and I all nodded. "Well then, let the mission begin!" Finally. It was time. A_lright. Time to kick some mizu ass and bring home the trophy Kyuubi!__** Hell yea. Haven't had some action for a while. Let's do it kit. **_

And with that, the mission officially started. At that time, we never knew what was in store for us. We never thought that a regular C class mission would turn into something completely different. No, we didn't expect that at all.


End file.
